


Focus

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And I have another bias for Spoils of the Qunari armor for obvious reasons, Beginning stages of their relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, I do also have a bias for Cullen and Dorian so that could come up later, I will add necessary tags with each chapter do not worry, Lavellan is shy and lacks self confidence, M/M, Socially awkward Lavellan does not realize she is being flirted with, solasxlavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: In short- this is my response to the "Spoils of the Qunari" armor and what I felt seeing Solas wearing such.In length- Solas and Lavellan are crushing on each other, but neither one of them seem to feel confident enough to make a move. Lavellan feels she is too immature for Solas while Solas feels he is too old to interest her. Not to mention the fact that they both feel too plagued with responsibilities that starting a relationship seems selfish to them. That is, until one day when new armor shipments come in and the Inquisitor cannot hide her flustering anymore. They can't seem to resist each other despite their duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, I have just been too caught up in other things to edit until now. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: a little CullenxDorian action I suppose so if that's not your thing maybe turn away? It is pretty mild.
> 
> Same for Bull and Blackwall
> 
> Extremely Mild Violence: Like I'm hardly descriptive at all with violence, it's not my specialty.
> 
> Extremely Mild Gore: See previous. Really when I say gore I mean like someone is bleeding from a paper-cut. Do not fret. 
> 
> Mostly LavellanxSolas Fluff

“Inquisitor that’s the fifth time you’ve fallen today, what is the problem?” Varric asked as he helped her back onto her feet.

She fumbled and wiped the blood from her lip still in shock that Cassandra had actually punched her in the face.

“I am just distracted is all.” Elle looked to the left and her eyes caught on the men training.

Cassandra noticed the diversion and rolled her eyes.

“I’m taking a break. Come to me when you are ready to get serious.” Cassandra left her alone so quickly Lavellan was almost embarrassed.

It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t focus, the new armor had come in and it was sunny outside so the men didn’t bother with shirts. As if the Qunari armor wasn’t already distracting enough.

Now there was little left to the Inquisitor’s imagination.

She bit her lip as she watched them all slide and wrestle on the ground.

Causing herself to bleed more she winced and walked to the bench near them.

If anyone asked she was heading for the first aid kit near Solas’s pack, and wasn’t just sneaking a closer look at them all.

She sat on the bench with her back facing them. Trying not to look too suspicious.

Every few moments however, she looked over her shoulder and stole glances at the men tackling each other.

Dorian in one corner playing the frail mage card. He was barely trying.

He let Cullen tackle him to the ground and gave perfectly cued helpless sounds.

Elle knew however, that he was enjoying every moment of the roll in the mud with the big blond stud.

She turned back around before they caught her staring. She had no intentions of ruining their fun.

No it was the others who caught her eye.

Who kept her so distracted today.

She looked over her shoulder again this time to the men that kept stealing her focus.

Blackwall and Bull shirtless and sweating.

It wasn’t just their husky, muscly appearances that had stolen her focus earlier.

It was everything about the way they fought.

The loud grunts they made as they hit each other with all the force they could muster. The aggression and yet delicate handling and fluid movements. They were spectacular and so handsome.

She blushed this time and had to turn back around as Bull sat on top of Blackwall and claimed victory.

Elle started chuckling to _herself_ at how ridiculous and adorable they were.

Or so she thought.

“Mind telling me what is so funny Da'len?”

Solas’s voice had her immediately silencing herself.

She nearly choked as she realized he was sitting on the bench directly to the side of her.

The elf who had her attention on a daily basis without needing to do more than speak.

He did more than that today though.

He was the reason she had gotten punched by Cassandra.

She dared not look over her shoulder in this proximity to him. She knew he was shirtless save for the intricate Qunari strings and little chest fabric and she knew if she turned around she wouldn’t be able to not make a fool of herself.

She felt him lean back.

She held her breath as she saw his back in her peripheral.

Their shoulders almost touching as he leaned on his arms. Their pinky fingers were side by side and he didn’t shy away from letting his touch hers.

“Nothing is funny, Solas. I’m just being ridiculous.”

She never wanted to appear like a child to him.

She tried so hard to be mature because Solas was so mature himself. If only she knew how much he enjoyed her laughter.

He looked to the side over his shoulder at her stoic face.

_Why doesn’t she look at me?_

He looked at her perplexed trying to find out.

Eventually he had more questions than answers and he huffed out in frustration before turning back around.

When she realized he wasn’t looking anymore she stole a glance at him.

They played this game of chase the rest of the conversation.

“You aren’t hiding any injuries from me are you?”

He said playfully even if his tone indicated he was serious.

When she didn’t answer right away he knew she was hiding something.

She _was_ hiding something.

She was hiding the blood on her lip.

He turned and she turned at the same time trying to steal a glance at the wrong second.

He noticed the blood and sighed in content.

Every time she got injured he had an excuse to touch her.

“You’re bleeding again.” He tried to hide his amusement as his hand reached out to hold her face.

She swallowed thickly and tried to speak without making herself into a fool.

“Cassandra does not want me thinking she has a soft side.”

Solas stared at Lavellan’s lips as she spoke.

It drove him insane that blood could trace her curves before his lips could- that he couldn’t protect her against everything too. Mostly the prior.

The bruise forming on her cheek had his palm stroking over the skin and giving off healing magic.

“Why don’t you ever train with me? I would never hurt your face.”

He found it too beautiful.

She could hardly breathe with his healing. Was it too much to think he was caressing her?

“I- I’ve never thought about it.”

It was a lie, she thought about him and being with him in every possible way on a daily basis, but she didn’t want to scare him away. So she kept a healthy distance.

It irked him to no end that he didn’t know if that was true or not. She was the first to keep him guessing.

His thumb pad grazed over her bloody lip. Softly, slowly. He healed her there as he watched her pulse jump and felt her breath hitch on his thumb.

“The offer is here now. Start thinking about it Da'len.” He pulled his thumb away seeing as she turned so frozen with his touch.

_Why didn’t she ever respond?_

She felt like if she moved she would break the fragile moment and kill any chance she had for him to like her.

She merely nodded her head and turned away.

Her blood still on his finger.

His taste still on her mouth.

“Thank you for the healing.” She said into her other shoulder.

Avoiding looking at him.

How embarrassing it would be if he saw her with this much blush.

His hand lingered on her bicep trying to get her attention.

“It was my _pleasure_.”

His hand caressed down her arm and she still didn’t turn to him.

Instead like a frightened girl she ran.

“I gotta go. Cassandra is probably waiting for me.”

She turned, grabbed her bag on the bench, and sauntered away as quick as she could before he could take the offer back.

Avoiding eye contact with him the whole time and leaving his hand to fall off her arm and onto the bench.

He felt cold the moment she walked away and the slight breeze of her walking wafted over him.

“She hates me.”

Cole got out of his transparent state at the end of the bench.

“No. No. No hate. _Fear_.”

“She is afraid of me?!”

It was even worse than he thought.

“Temptation. Risk. Fear of vulnerability. Too much counting on her.”

“She is afraid of her feelings.” Solas mumbled under his breath.

Cole scooted closer as they discussed business.

“Afraid of falling. There was pain last time. So much pain.”

“Falling in love, maybe?” Solas felt his smile growing even when it shouldn’t at the mention of her pain.

To think that she could be in love with him was more than he could hope for. More than the fade master himself had dreamed of.

“Did she think about me when I touched her? Mention me at all?”

Cole looked to Solas helplessly. He was friends with the Inquisitor and Solas. It was conflicting. He wanted to help, but he also didn’t like giving out her personal emotions like this.

Solas sensed the hesitation. He didn’t want Cole to do anything that made him uncomfortable either.

“Just tell me if I was in her thoughts. Did she mention me?” Solas was desperate.

“No. No names. Only meanings. Elder... respect...mature… _Hah'ren_.”

“Thank you, Cole.” Solas got everything he needed.

Cole turned transparent again and walked away.

Solas left with intense thoughts about the Inquisitor’s lips and how very much he wanted to feel them again.

* * *

 

She needed to hide to keep herself away from him.

He was too distracting.

They all were.

The problem was she didn’t know where to hide. She had research to do but knew that if she studied in the library Dorian would yell down to Solas her location.

She couldn’t study where Solas studied either or she would be stuck reading the same page for hours.

Besides that fact she was avoiding him and he was already there at the bottom of the rotunda in his chair.

She settled on a happy medium that would keep her away from distraction, but also close enough to him to not feel the emptiness that plagued her when he was too far away.

She studied in the stairwell.

Losing track of time and responsibilities.

Soon enough she was surrounded by books.

Each and every one of them flipped open to different pages.

Most with papers of her notes inside. She was so devoted to finding some answers that she let her defenses down.

Letting someone surprise her with their shadow towering over her and her book pile.

She gulped as she looked up the long expanse of toned legs, recognizing instantly who they belonged to.

She blushed when she caught a glimpse of a pronounced bulge. It figured that he would be so blessed.

Instantly her mind went off in the wrong direction as her head went back down so that her eyes were stuck on the boring book again.

At least there her eyes were safe.

“Hi, Solas.” She would be lucky if he heard that at all.

Her voice trembled as much as her nervous body did.

“You’re studying without me.” He spoke his observation with a pinch of resentment in his tone.

She wondered to herself if she was imagining his anger or if in her reality Solas actually was jealous of the time that was spent without him.

“Is that a question Solas?”

Her mouse voice was getting significantly louder as she grew more confident with herself.

The prospect of him being interested in her excited her and made her forget her shyness.

He squatted down in front of her so that their eyes met as they talked.

In this squat position he chose his legs were spread like spanning wings and his elbows were on his knees as he kept his hands free in the middle of the air.

How she was supposed to focus now she had little idea.

It was nearly impossible when he leaned in and his hands travelled to her knees which were up to her chest.

“It's not a question _Da'len_ it’s a complaint. I enjoy studying with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming and I'm glad to finally write it up. I hope you all are as happy as I am to read it. Please feel free to share your thoughts with me and/or any constructive criticism. I really do love all of the feedback. 
> 
> P.S. To all of you artists' out there who draw up Solas in Qunari armor, I don't think you understand the gravity of what you have done. I cannot thank you enough.


End file.
